magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Total 64 Issue 1
Issue 1 was priced at £3.95 and released in February 1997. News World domination!: The Nintendo 64 breaks all records worldwide; N64 games bonanza; Five stunning N64 facts - 1 page (7) Castlevania's coming home; Street Fighter III - 1 page (8) An Earthworm called Jim; N64 gets Lost World?; 3DO on the N64 - 1 page (9) Double dino vision; Interplay's N64 ideas; Superman signs in - 1 page (10) Sonic Wings in; Cheats paradise!; Licence to Drive - 1 page (11) News of a rift; They built this city...; Get ready to Rumble - 1 page (12) Join the club!; GT's off the mark; New games blitz - 1 page (13) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Editorial: Welcome to the Total 64 Experience - 1 page (6) What's all this N64 business then? - 4 pages (14-17) :If you're reading this the chances are you've bought an N64 or you're thinking about doing so in the very near future. Therefore as it's our first issue, we've decide to get down to brass tacks and find out exactly what it's all about... It's a Blast!: Doom 64 - 4 pages (104-107) :Having blasted it's way through the SNES, PlayStation and PC, Id Software's superlative first person perspective shoot-'em-up is now set to storm the N64. Total 64 takes a sneak peek, at a game that could be the making of Nintendo's console. Duke Nukem 64 - 2 pages (108-109) :With holograms, jetpacks and shrinkers to hand, Duke Nukem 3D is heading for the N64, but are you ready for the ride? Total 64 prepares you for the phenomenon that's to be known as Duke Nukem 64. The dawn of a new era! - 1 page (114) Previews The Ultimate A-Z of Previews: The Class of 97 - 21 pages (18-34,36-39) *Blade & Barrel, Blast Corps, Body Harvest - 2 pages (20-21) *Bomberman 64, Buggie Boogie - 1 page (22) *Command & Conquer - 1 page (23) *Creator, Cruisin' World - 1 page (24) *Doraemon, Dual Heroes - 1 page (25) *Earthbound 64, Ed - 1 page (26) *Freak Boy, Ganbare Goeman 64 - 1 page (27) *Goldeneye 007, Hexen 64 - 1 page (28) *Kirby's Air Ride, Legend of Zelda 64 - 1 page (29) *Mace: The Dark Age, Mission Impossible - 1 page (30) *Quake, Rev Limit - 1 page (31) *Robotech: Crystal Dreams - 1 page (32) *San Francisco Rush, Star Fox 64 - 1 page (33) *Top Gear Rally - 1 page (34) *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter - 2 pages (36-37) *War Gods, Wild Choppers - 1 page (38) *Yoshi's Island 64 - 1 page (39) Sportscene!: On the ball - 8 pages (40-47) *Jikkyou J.League Perfect Striker - 2 pages (40-41) *J.League Live 64, FIFA 64 - 1 page (42) *Actua Soccer, Olympic Soccer: Atlanta 1996 - 1 page (43) *Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball, Pro Baseball King, VR Baseball, Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey, Jr., Namco Baseball - 1 page (44) *Madden NFL '98, NFL Quarterback Club 98 - 1 page (45) *NBA Hangtime, St Andrews Old Course Golf, Pebble Beach Golf Links, Actua Golf - 1 page (46) *Pro Wrestling, Virtual Pro Wrestling 64, WCW vs. NWO: World Tour, Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey - 1 page (47) Reviews Tips Zone Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire - 8 pages (86-93) Killer Instinct Gold - 8 pages (94-101) Adverts PC Power Issue 39 - 1 page (48) Total PlayStation Issue 13 / PlayStation Solutions Issue 6 - 1 page (112) Total Internet Issue 3 - 1 page (115) Other Credits Sub Editor :Sorcha Fenlon Staff Writers :James Gale, Nick Jones Designer :Mark Ayshford Contributors :Miles Guttery, John Evans, Scott McKintosh, Justin Calvert Production Director :Mark Ayshford Art Director :Ian Roxburgh Issue Index Category:Contains N64 Reviews